Just Over Three Hours
by Wishing-for-a-Wand
Summary: "It had always been his intention to write a book someday; he was only surprised to learn it wasn't about ferns." The famed Minnow castaways, now rescued and settled stateside, encounter the legacy of the Professor's book and debate what to do with their beloved island.
1. Chapter 1

Just a fun story about life off (and back on) the island. Enjoy!

* * *

"I want you to read to the end of the chapter before Monday," Professor Roy Hinkley said, dismissing his class. He smiled at the departing students. "And enjoy your weekend."

He continued smiling as his class dismissed. Once, not yet long ago, the thought of resuming his life as a teacher had been nothing more than a dream. Close to fifteen years had been spent on a small deserted island in the middle of the Pacific, but at last he was back on the mainland again.

The entire band of castaways had returned safe and sound over a decade after their estimated return time. It was now approaching the two year anniversary of their rescue, and each was still settling into the demands of life back in civilization.

The Professor found the smile still on his face as he thought about the little group of survivors that had become his family on that island. He had memories to cherish. Packing his briefcase, he stepped out of the classroom and into the bustling high school hallway.

His credentials, while out of date, could have still provided him with a teaching position at any number of universities, but the Professor had wanted to ease back into the world of academia. Besides that, high school students had always been his favorite age group to work with. Once upon a time he would have returned and thrown himself straight into work, expecting the open arms of scientific research to slow his fall. But he'd learned many things on that island, foremost being that even the science he loved was not the end all of life.

No, there was more to it than that, and so Roy Hinkley found himself more than content to help along moldable young minds eager for learning. He continued with his own research, of course, but he consciously placed the priority of his time on the people rather than the discoveries.

He navigated the halls carefully, even now delighted by the presence of so many bodies crushed into one space. Years ago he would have determinedly avoided the final school bell. Now he found comfort and amazement in the view of the masses charging towards the door. When the maximum number of persons encountered over a fifteen year time amounted to fewer than ten, it was only expected that his outlook on crowds shift drastically.

The Professor set his course for the library, across from which his office was located. He had a few hours work of grading papers scheduled for this evening, but he knew there was no risk of his spending the night in the lab. His current experiments were not pressing, and finally, he had something to go home to.

The fifteen years on the island had brought about vast changes in his life and his worldview, but the last two years back in the states had consisted of more than just acclimating to the flow and pace of the world around him. Life for the Professor had changed, and it had changed almost exclusively for the better.

As he passed by the library, he spotted proof of another change, another accomplishment. A sophomore student of his, a young Tracy McDonald, sat in the library. She was staring with wide eyes at the book in her hands. The Professor smiled again to himself. The pages before her bore the factual narration of the castaways' days on the island, a book he'd written himself.

In the exciting days following their rescue, the media and press had descended on the group in a frenzy. The seven of them had given interviews, some more gleefully than others, but each was glad for the attention, having been so without it for such a time. Even from their very earliest days on the island, the Professor had begun recording their adventures, desiring a complete record upon their return. It had always been his intention to write a book someday; he was only surprised to learn it wasn't about ferns.

He reached his office and settled inside for a peaceful period of uninterrupted work. Even two years later, he savored the sense of being a collective part of the human race and world, but he still cherished the solitary hours when he could bring his considerable mental powers to bear on problems of a scientific nature. And though his current assignment was the grading of his students' research papers, he would embrace and enjoy the time.

* * *

Tracy McDonald, a young sophomore student, sat in the library, hurriedly turning pages in her book. She was sometimes easily bored by books not firmly existing in the realm of fiction, but this particular writing had her complete attention. Some of the stories recounted here seemed so fantastical that she could scarcely believe they had happened to real people. And to her favorite teacher among them!

She'd found the book in the bookstore in town, had gone searching for it. Tracy knew her science teacher was famous for being one of the castaways rescued from a small island in the tropics. After a few weeks in class with him, she'd had to learn more.

Mr. Hinkley kept his lectures and classes almost exclusively to science, her favorite school subject, but on occasion he'd let fly a mention of life on the island that had been his prison for over a decade.

None of the other teachers at Pasadena High School even came close to competing with this level of mystery. When Tracy had learned that a book of the group's adventures had been published, she immediately sought after it. And she'd not been disappointed by its content.

It was professionally written, and the many asides about the island's botanical selection made it clear which of the Minnow's passengers had penned it. Even if Tracy had not been entertained by some of the science, the stories unfolding in this book would have alone captivated her.

She was delighted with the diverse personalities of the seven castaways. They represented so many histories and walks of life, each very different. Their opinions and choices were all quite varied, and Tracy found it remarkable that all seven had survived in apparent happiness for so long.

The Professor's book painted a lifelike image of the island as the castaways' home. A quarter of the way done with the book, Tracy had long ago rethought her romanticized idea of this tropic getaway.

Tracy was just reading the tail end of a failed rescue involving a transmitter, a fish, and a bout of what she was coming to recognize as the first mate's typical clumsiness when she heard two loud voices approaching the library.

"Follow me, Skipper, I know the Professor's around here somewhere." Tracy looked up from her book to see a thin man in a red shirt and with a sailor's cap tugged down around his ears. He marched through the library, peering behind each tall stack of books. Following him was a portly older man in blue and a captain's hat.

The girl could scarcely believe her eyes. She blinked a few times to be sure it wasn't her imagination playing tricks on her. When the duo didn't disappear, Tracy decided they were real. She was far enough into her book to be familiar with the appearances of two of the major characters.

The older man stopped at the front of one bookcase, glaring at his smaller companion. "Gilligan," he began with tired patience, "the Professor will be in his office. Behind a door not an encyclopedia!"

Tracy hiccuped in surprise as Gilligan shrugged. "Wow!" she exclaimed in excitement, startling the school's two visitors. "You're Gilligan and the Skipper!"

The two men exchanged puzzled looks. Tracy turned the cover of her book toward them, displaying the bright cover and its title. "This book is about you!" she told them, and the pair's confusion faded.

The younger man, Gilligan, rocked happily on his heels. "Oh boy, oh boy, Skipper, a book about us!"

"Of course, Gilligan, that's the book the Professor wrote about the island."

"I know," he said, to which the Skipper gave a long suffering sigh. "I just always get excited about it."

Tracy watched in wonder at the exchange between captain and first mate. It was almost exactly like something she'd read only minutes ago. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

The Skipper smiled cheerfully at her. "We're just looking for a friend of ours." He tapped the cover of her book. "The Professor in your story actually."

The teenager grinned back. "He's my science teacher," she told them. "His office is that door over there." The famous guests followed her pointing finger and nodded.

Gilligan turned to the captain. "Hey, Skipper. I found the Professor." His friend swatted him away. Tracy felt Gilligan reading over her shoulder. "This is my favorite book," he told her. "The Professor writes pretty good, and it's the only one about me. Ooh, I remember that!" he said in response to the story laid out before her.

"I was catching fish, and then I caught one, and then I heard a noise. Not a fish noise, but a people noise. A people noise from inside a fish! The fish had eaten the transmitter, and we had to talk to fish all afternoon trying to find the one that talked back."

As the first mate recounted the story, he coupled it with actions, miming his unique catch of the day and his subsequent conversation with it.

The Skipper rolled his eyes. "Come on, Gilligan, let's let this young lady finish the story for herself. We've still got to talk with the Professor."

"It was so great to meet you," Tracy said, still mystified by the appearance of the story's heroes. As they both smiled, she was struck by an idea. "Wait, do you think you could maybe sign my book for me?"

The Minnow's crew looked happily surprised. The captain smiled broadly, clearly flattered and pleased. "I don't see why not!"

Tracy opened the book to its title page and offered a pen to the sailors. The two men took turns signing, and they admired their handiwork. "That's a good idea," Gilligan said. "I'm going to go home and sign my copy."

"Well, I guess we should get out of here, Little Buddy," the Skipper said, turning to leave.

Gilligan shrugged. "Okay, but I thought you wanted to talk to the Professor."

The Skipper shook his head, flustered. "Of course, Gilligan. Come on."

"Bye-bye," Gilligan said, waving to Tracy as he stepped up to the Professor's office.

Tracy watched the two characters go, then turned her attention to the twin signatures preserved in her book.

* * *

The Skipper pushed the door slowly open. "Knock knock," he said by way of announcement. The Professor looked up to see Gilligan, still waving at someone behind him, trip over the Skipper's foot and free fall onto his desk.

Roy broke into a smile, surprised and pleased to see these two dear friends. "Skipper! Gilligan!" he greeted them as he helped the first mate to his feet. Luckily there had been nothing valuable or breakable to stop his fall. He slapped the younger man on the back. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Gilligan opened his mouth, but the Skipper beat him to it. "Well, Professor, the Minnow's headed out again! The Howells want a charter to the island and won't accept any other boat."

"Uh huh," Gilligan reaffirmed. "They want us. Guess they're not afraid of getting shipwrecked again."

The Skipper's open mouth transformed into an angry scowl. "That's not going to happen again, Gilligan. And the Howells know that."

"So you're headed back to the island," the Professor interrupted, centering the focus of the conversation.

The first mate's head bobbed up and down. "Yep. And we thought we could make a trip of it. You know, bring everybody and food and a life raft just in case, and go back to the island for a day." He spoke animatedly, and the Professor felt his own excitement grow at the prospect of a trip back to the island.

It had been their home for fifteen years, albeit unintentionally. Even so, he harbored a fondness for that speck of land in the Pacific. Going back (for a short trip, mind you), would be a welcome adventure.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Gilligan. Tell me, Skipper, what exactly do the Howells want to go back for?" The Professor suspected that it wasn't fond memories alone that drove the millionaire couple back to the site of their imprisonment.

The Skipper confirmed this with a knowing expression. "They didn't say anything exactly, but you and I both know what their plans will be."

Gilligan looked rapidly between the teacher and the sailor, eyes sliding like they were following a ping pong match. "Do I know, Skipper?"

"We suspect that Mr. Howell will want to see the island developed and utilized by his corporations." Roy wasn't sure why this idea sounded particularly distasteful to him. "But the island is owned by the seven of us. And if we all go on this trip, we might be able to find a use for the island that satisfies all seven."

The captain nodded firmly. "I agree, Professor. So you'll come with us? We've talked to the Howells, obviously, but we need to confirm with you and the girls yet."

The Professor nodded in agreement. "Yes, I'd love to come. I actually need to collect some more botanical samples, besides it might be an enjoyable trip. And I know my wife would love to see the island."

"Wonderful!" the Skipper exclaimed. "We shove off tomorrow morning; look for the Minnow II."

"We'll be there." The Professor smiled, already plotting what he'd have to get done in order to make this trip a reality and already eager to be back on the isle.

* * *

The Professor's wife? Stay tuned. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two!

* * *

Tracy had waved to the Skipper and Gilligan again as they exited the Professor's office and headed out of the school. She shook her head in amazement. To think that she'd just encountered two of of the characters from her book!

The next few minutes in the library were quiet, and Tracy was able to read another chapter. Like the ones before it, it detailed a possible solution to the castaways' island imprisonment followed by a botching of the project by the accident prone first mate. She was torn between sighing in frustration as their plans failed again or chuckling at the now predictable behavior of Gilligan. It was even more predictable and amusing now that she had met the man herself.

She turned the page and was about to embark on another adventure with the castaways when new voices in the library startled her. "Ah, Lovey, there it is!"

Glancing behind her, Tracy saw an elegantly dressed older couple walking arm in arm through the library. She'd never seen two people looking more out of place in a public Californian high school. Clearly members of upperclass aristocracy, he looked incredibly dapper in suit and tie and she positively glittered from the number of jewels strung across her outfit.

The lady held a pair of glasses to her nose. "Are you sure, darling? Can you read that from here?"

"No, of course not, but it's got to be his." The man waved an arm at their surroundings, chuckling. "It's in a library for heaven's sake, books everywhere. Where else would our dear Professor hide?"

Tracy followed their eyes to the name plate on her teacher's door across the hall. Wide eyes then followed the couple across the library. "The Howells," she breathed in amazement.

The rich couple stopped, Mrs. Howell tugging on Mr. Howell's arm. "Did you say something, Thurston?"

"I said that's got to be the Professor's office, though it doesn't look like much. I'd have given that brain of his a bigger one if he'd agreed to work for me."

"No, no," Mrs. Howell said, shaking her head. "I could have sworn I heard someone say, 'the Howells!'"

The high schooler swallowed hard. "That was me, ma'am," she stammered, unsure how these wealthy people would take being interrupted. By now she'd read many stories with the Howells in them. In print she'd been quickly charmed by the characters, but it was daunting to attempt conversation with such dominant personalities in real life.

Mrs. Howell spun around to face her, a smile lighting her features. "Ah, see Thurston, I was right! This young lady was trying to get our attention."

Tracy blushed. "Well, yes, I mean, you're the Howells. I've read about you."

"In the Wall Street Journal, no doubt," Mr. Howell replied wittily.

The girl smiled at the famous castaway and his infamous money humor. "Not exactly," she told him. Tracy displayed her book for the Howells, wondering if they had matching copies somewhere. "I was reading this."

Both Howells leaned in for a better view of the title. "Say, I've seen this," Mr. Howell said.

"Yes, dear. That's the Professor's book, the one about the island."

"Plants and the like, yes?" Mr. Howell ventured.

Mrs. Howell shook her head, perfectly coiffed curls adhering to it. "And people, too, Thurston. I believe he ended up writing about the group of us." She looked curiously into the distance. "Though there may be something about plants as well."

A single eyebrow shot up on Mr. Howell's forehead. "This can't be more than a prototype then," he said with a wink. "The Howell name is in far too small a print."

Tracy smiled at the millionaire and his wife. Again she felt her teacher had done a grand job of describing these people. "I don't suppose," she started, "that you would be willing to sign it for me?"

The couple exchanged a look, and Tracy stared up at them with pleading eyes. "You want an autograph, young lady?" Mr. Howell asked, patting his pockets for a pen. "You know, a Howell signature will increase the value of this book tenfold."

"It would mean ever so much to me," Tracy assured him. She rummaged in her school bag for the pen Gilligan and the Skipper had used. "I have a pen."

"We have one right here," Mrs. Howell assured her. "Gold plated. Anything else gives Thurston a rash."

The student watched in wonder as two of the country's wealthiest persons signed her book. "Thank you, thank you!" she told them, admiring the flowing lines of their names. "These are beautiful."

Mr. Howell grinned cheekily. "It comes from a good deal of practice. I write a lot of checks."

"Have a lovely day, dear," Mrs. Howell told the girl, taking her husband's arm and heading towards the Professor's office. "Ta ta!"

Then Tracy was left alone again, with two new signatures to treasure and admire.

* * *

The Professor watched as the door to his office opened again. He was puzzled about who this new visitor could be until he saw the beaming faces of the island's wealthiest residents. "Mr. and Mrs. Howell! What a surprise!" He rose from his chair and heartily shook hands with the couple.

"Professor, how _are_ you?" Mrs. Howell greeted him. "It's been far too long."

The teacher smiled at the pair of them. "I'm quite well, Mrs. Howell. What brings you here to Pasadena?"

Mrs. Howell patted his arm. "To see you, of course! You know our summer home isn't far from here."

"We dropped by your house first, but your wife told us you'd still be here. Of course, how you keep away from that lovely creature is beyond me." Mr. Howell slapped his shoulder. "I detest long office hours for the same reason," he said with a grin in his wife's direction.

The Professor smiled at the couple before him. "It can be quite the struggle," he admitted with a smile. "The Skipper and Gilligan just dropped by to tell me of this trip you're planning. It sounds like a splendid idea."

"Yes, that's what we thought, too," Mrs. Howell agreed.

The Howell's found seats in the two chairs in his small office, and the Professor perched himself on the corner of his desk facing them. "I was wondering what exactly you imagined this outing to be."

Mr. Howell got that familiar glint in his eye that appeared when he spoke on his favorite subject. The Professor's suspicions were confirmed. No matter how they sliced it, this trip was about money. "A real estate opportunity, my boy," he said.

When they'd been at last rescued from the island, the Howells had managed to purchase it, making a generous gift of a portion of it to each of the castaways. The seven of them were co-owners of their former home, and at this point at least, the Howells had neither gone back on their deal nor attempted to buy out the others' shares.

Since the whole matter was in official writing, it would take some agreement between the group members before anything permanent could be done with the island. There had been talk among them of building a community vacation home available for each of their use, but as of yet, this plan had not come to fruition.

The Professor raised an eyebrow at the millionaire, requesting that he further explain himself. "The little island could at least bring in some revenue. I'm thinking a resort for the fabulously rich. And whoever else can afford it," he added as an afterthought, laughing his distinctive chortle.

Mrs. Howell joined in her husband's laughter, but Roy remained skeptical. "You realize that you'll have to convince all five of us that this is the correct way to utilize the island. I, for one, am not convinced."

"You think the island could be used for something better? I'm open to ideas so long as there's a profit involved."

The science teacher shook his head but refused to be frustrated by the man's singular thinking. He and Mr. Howell had not seen eye to eye on many island matters over the years, but he valued the friendship they'd cultivated and he refused to allow even this difference in viewpoint to divide them or ruin this trip.

He smiled at his old friend. "I'm absolutely certain something can be arranged. After we've spoken to the other members of our party and spent some time back on the island, we'll have a clear view of what it can and should be used for."

Mr. Howell laughed again. "There never was any deceiving you, my good fellow. Though just to be sure, I don't suppose your support could be bought?" He even went so far as to pull a wad of bills from his inside pocket, but both men knew it was merely in jest.

"Not with that sort of money," the Professor teased, and soon all three were laughing. The matter of what to do with the island remained, but Roy felt assured that a decision could be reached without bloodshed.

It really was a miracle they'd survived as long as they had without murdering one another. But after years of serious testing, their friendship, indeed their family bond, would prevail.

The Howells stood to go, their business completed. He shook hands with Mr. Howell, and Mrs. Howell bestowed on him a brief hug. "We'll see you shortly then, Professor."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it," the Professor said earnestly, holding the door for his distinguished guests and waving as they stepped back into the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Get ready for chapter three and another visitor. :)

* * *

The Howells had departed the building with goodbyes of "Enjoy your book, darling," and "Vote Republican!" Tracy chuckled to herself when they were out of sight. She had just met four of the famed Minnow castaways. Five if she included her teacher.

Her reading progressed, and she laughed out loud while reading about a time the islanders had become convinced that they were allergic to Gilligan.

So absorbed in her book was she that she hadn't even noticed there was someone else in the library until they spoke. "Must be a good book," the soft voice said from across the room.

Tracy smiled to herself and answered without looking up. "Oh yes! It's really funny, even crazier because it's all true!"

The voice was melodious. "Would probably make a swell movie."

The teenager nodded and looked up, only to see a sixth castaway companion before her, the movie star herself. "Ginger Grant," she breathed, eyes wide.

Ginger smiled winningly, obviously pleased to be recognized. She wore a tight fitting, sparkling dress, and looked incredibly out of place in a California public high school. Hollywood might have been in the same state, but for all Tracy's experience, it might as well be in another world.

"That's right, sweetie," Ginger said. "The one and only."

"I'd have recognized you anywhere," Tracy enthused, still starstruck. "But I sure didn't expect you to show up in my high school!" Meeting the Skipper and Gilligan and the Howells had been amazing; they were all made iconic through the book before her. But Ginger Grant was in a league all her own. This was a real live movie star.

Ginger gave a silvery laugh and a wink. "Don't know that I expected it either. What are you reading?" she asked, turning the cover of the book over with one manicured fingernail. When she saw the title, Tracy watched the movie star's face light in a reminiscing smile. "Well, well, well. You don't recognize me from the movies."

Tracy smiled up at the glamorous star. "No, I've seen several of your movies!" Her smile turned sheepish. "But I've enjoyed reading about you, too. Do you think… do you think you could sign this book for me before you go see Mr. Hinkley?"

The actress grinned at her, but then a puzzled expression crossed her face. "Mr. Hinkley… Oh, the Professor! How did you know what I was here for?"

The teenager shrugged. "That's what all the other castaways came for. Besides, what else would Ginger Grant be doing in my high school?"

"Smart girl," Ginger said approvingly. "And sure, I love giving autographs!"

Tracy flipped open the book to its title page. Ginger took her proffered pen and signed with a flourish and a practiced hand. Hers was easily the biggest signature in the book. "Oh thank you so much!" Tracy gushed. To think that she had signatures of five of the seven castaways! And all gained in one day, too!

Ginger began to saunter across the library. "Anytime, honey," she called.

The reader watched the movie star exit the room and carefully traced her new signature.

* * *

For the third time that day, the Professor's office door opened. It moved soundlessly, and before its telltale click alerted him, his new guest had time to strike a pose. Glancing up from his stack of paperwork, the Professor found himself gazing upon the island's resident movie star.

"Ginger!" he exclaimed as he rose from his seat. "Whatever are you doing here?"

The actress gave him a long hug. "Same thing everyone else is doing!" She smiled at him and squeezed his hand affectionately. "Hello, Professor."

Once, her familiarity with physical contact would have made him uncomfortable, but after years in one another's company, they'd become dear and close friends. Like all the island castaways, Ginger was family. And the years had changed them both, making such small touches and gestures comforting and welcome.

The Professor guided her to a chair, pulling up one across from her. "I suppose I can't say I'm surprised to see you." He glanced around him. "Though I certainly never pictured you in this office."

She clicked her tongue thoughtfully. "That's what everyone keeps saying," she said with raised eyebrows and pouting lips. Her expression turned into a genuine smile. "I suppose that's just proof that I need to come visit you more."

"You know how much we welcome your visits, Ginger," Roy told her. "And it appears that a reunion is in the works. I take it you've heard of it?"

"Yes, Gilligan and the Skipper came by telling me about the idea yesterday. I thought it was grand, but I wanted to talk it over with you first."

He felt his eyebrows raise in confusion. "Why me?"

Ginger glanced sideways at him. "I just wanted to make sure that you didn't consider some sort of work more important than this. I thought I'd stop by in case you needed some persuading."

Once, her words and glances would have been purely flirtatious, but the deepening of their friendship and the fact that he was now a married man prevented her remarks from sounding so frivolous.

"In all honesty, such excuses never entered my mind. I'm pleased to be returning to the island." He smirked. "Just as long as we get off of it in a timely fashion."

Ginger shrugged, a casual action that somehow became glamorous on her. "I also wanted to hear what you think we should do with it. You know, before the Howells and the Skipper and everybody start jumping in with arguments." She smiled across at him. "And I thought you might like to hear mine."

There was the real reason for her visit. While it was certainly true that Ginger wanted to ensure his presence at the gathering, and it was equally true that his working nature had interfered with events in the past, Ginger's second motivation lay in building support for whatever plan she had for the island.

"I'm still considering the issue of what should be done with the island. Personally, I feel there is very little to change. It would be a waste to eliminate the rich locality of resources found on the island. Perhaps our best move would be to cause as insignificant a disturbance to the natural biome as possible."

To her credit, she did try to listen. But as soon as he'd finished, Ginger was nodding in a practiced and distant way. "Oh, I agree, Professor. It's such a perfect natural setting, something not found just anywhere." She smiled at him, about to reveal her master genius. "That's why I think directors would love it. Just think, the jungle is the most excellent place to shoot a movie! Vine swinging adventures, perilous tribal danger, desperate jungle romances; the island is the absolute perfect place for a movie studio!"

To his credit, he did try to visualize it. But a movie studio, even a small one specializing in tropical settings and scenes, was far removed from his ideal picture of the island.

The Professor decided that the same diplomacy he had approached the Howells with was his best bet now. "I think it may be difficult for us all to come to an agreement on what to do with the island."

Ginger nodded, seeing all too well his point. "Yes. I want a movie studio, the Howells want a resort, and you don't want to change a thing. Who knows what the others want. Do you think we'll ever be able to agree on something?"

Roy waved his hand vaguely. "It may be difficult, but I think we shall eventually reach a consensus." Hopefully one that could satisfy them all, though he had no idea what that might be.

The movie star smiled at him as if reading his unfinished thought. She stood and he joined her. "You're right. We'll figure something out. We always do." The pair of them thought back over the thousand of other times when their small group had been faced with a challenge. Though things had at times been difficult, they had managed well enough. They would again.

"Always good to see you, Professor," Ginger said, hugging him again. "I'd stop by the house to see you both, but I'm supposed to be on a plane in twenty minutes."

He nodded, understanding. He recognized the demands of Ginger's high profile life and her real desire to spend time with her friends. The Professor found himself grateful for his comparatively slow moving life.

Not that he would classify his life as dull. Quite far from it, in point of fact. At times, life moved too fast for his analytical mind to process, but over the years, he'd begun to learn to live in the moment.

"We'll see you soon, Ginger," he said, returning the embrace. Then she was leaving his office, off to catch a plane.

* * *

More to come!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Tracy was surprised to see that she'd come nearly halfway through her book. It seemed as though she'd just sat down with it. Of course, that had been several interruptions ago. And she certainly wouldn't trade any of them.

But it was time for her to be heading home. Tracy stood and bent to gather her book bag. As she leaned across the table, she accidentally knocked her bag and her precious book onto the floor. "Oh no!" she cried.

Quick steps hurried across the library floor to her. Helpful hands reached down to gather the strewn papers, closing gently around her book. A kind smile greeted her when she looked up.

The girl knew she shouldn't be surprised by much at this point, but that did nothing to temper her shock at seeing the final castaway. "I know you," she told the woman, "You're Mary Ann Summers!"

Mary Ann smiled at her. "You're not wrong. I don't think I know your name," she said in a friendly tone, still crouched on the floor next to the teenager.

"Tracy McDonald," she introduced herself, grinning from ear to ear. She'd greatly admired Mary Ann in the stories she'd read, impressed with her determined attitude and perseverance. The other Minnow passengers had prestige and fame, but the spunky Kansan had an unnamed quality that made her inspirational to the teen.

The woman across from her no longer sported her iconic pigtails, but wore her dark hair pulled back. Her face maintained an eternally youthful quality even years after her fateful shipwreck.

"Here you go," Mary Ann said, scooping up Tracy's papers and handing them to her. "You're here awfully late."

Tracy nodded. "Yes, I just got so caught up reading."

It was then that Mary Ann glanced at the title of the book she held and laughed out loud. "This is what you were reading?" Again Tracy nodded, smiling. "What do you think of it?" one of the star characters asked.

"I love it," the girl confessed. "It's so exciting and funny!"

Mary Ann chuckled. "It was certainly exciting living these adventures out, too. Who knew it would be the sort of thing people might like to read?"

The high schooler smiled, thinking back over the hours of enjoyment she'd garnered from this book. She still couldn't wrap her mind around living through such fantastic predicaments, but she could appreciate the stories. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she realized the opportunity before her. "Will you sign it for me, please?"

The castaway's face lit up in a smile, and the surprise on her features melted into pleasure. With a nod, she agreed. "I'd love to, Tracy."

Still holding the book in question, Tracy handed her a pen. Mary Ann opened the front cover and spent a long moment examining the other signatures. "My, you've got just about everybody, haven't you?"

Tracy smiled. Gilligan, the Skipper, the Howells, Ginger, and now Mary Ann. The title page was nearly filled once the island's talented cook had scrawled a petite signature and punctuated it with a heart. She handed the book back to the girl.

"Now I have everyone," Tracy observed in amazement. "I can't wait to finish reading!"

As they were still talking, the door across the library opened, emitting the school's most popular professor. Mary Ann glanced to the open door and a wide smile crossed her face. "You mean you haven't finished yet?" she asked the teen.

When a shake of the girl's head confirmed the older woman's suspicions, she sighed and shrugged. "I'm afraid we're about to spoil the ending."

An expression of confusion appeared on Tracy's face at that comment, but before she could voice a question, the Professor had reached the pair of them. Her favorite teacher nodded in friendly greeting. Then to his student's surprise, he brought his free arm around Mary Ann and gave her a quick kiss. "Hello, my dear."

"Hello, Roy," she returned, while Tracy stood in dumbfounded shock. "I was just getting to know an admirer of yours."

The Professor chuckled at his student's surprise. "Forgive me, Tracy, I see you've met my wife, Mary Ann."

"Yes," the stunned teenager managed. Even though she was halfway through her teacher's novel, she hadn't seen this romance coming. Thinking back though and gazing at the pair in front of her, she wondered how she had missed it. Recovering slightly, she smiled and said, "It was wonderful to meet you."

"You too, Tracy," Mary Ann replied. Before the girl could exit with her bag and her book, she added, "You really ought to have the author sign that."

Tracy beamed happily while the Professor looked confused. Opening to the title page for the seventh time that afternoon, she offered a pen to her teacher. "I would love to have your signature, Mr. Hinkley."

Her teacher continued to look puzzled. He took the book hesitantly and examined the six signatures adorning the page. Tracy could see his mind working, but could scarcely guess at his thoughts. Finally, the Professor turned a smile towards her. He scratched his name into the book, completing her collection.

"Oh, thank you!" Tracy said happily. She couldn't believe that she had met all seven of the famed Minnow castaways in one day. Even better, she'd procured each of their signatures!

With the wide grin still on her face, she again gathered her belongings, keeping her treasured book tight to her chest. The Professor and Mary Ann smiled at her. "Goodbye, Tracy."

Tracy nodded happily at each of them. "Thank you again," she offered. She stepped away from the table and headed out of the library. She couldn't wait to show this book and her signatures to her friends on Monday. "Goodbye!"

* * *

The Professor and Mary Ann watched the teenager leave the library. He picked up his briefcase, and the pair meandered out after her. "I'd say you have a big fan there," Mary Ann remarked.

Roy smiled at his wife. "I don't know, you seemed to impress her more. What made you decide to meet me at work?" he asked her. It was not unusual for Mary Ann to surprise him after a long day with a picnic supper or some company on the walk home, but he wondered if this particular visit wasn't related to the others he'd had today.

Mary Ann looped her arm in his. "I'm guessing you already know. The Skipper and Gilligan came by the house today after seeing you."

"And what do you think? Would you like to go to the island tomorrow?"

A fond smile spread across her face. "I'd love to go back. You know, it's so good to be rescued, but that little island will always be a home for the seven of us."

"Yes, it will," the Professor agreed. "I only hope we can all agree on what to do with our home. What would you have it be, Mary Ann?"

Mary Ann's eyes twinkled, picturing clearly their tropical paradise. "In some ways, I want it to stay just the way we knew it - the four huts in the clearing, the lagoon, the caves. There's so many memories there for the seven of us, places so beautiful and so special that others would have to see to believe."

The Professor stopped walking, his face thoughtful. Recognizing her husband's expression, Mary Ann grinned and placed her hands lightly on her hips. "What are you thinking, Professor?"

His face lit up as he looked at her. "Mary Ann, you may have just given us the solution we're all looking for."

* * *

One more chapter to come!


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is, folks - the final chapter! Thank you all so much for sticking with this story. Hope you enjoy how it ends. :)

* * *

The next afternoon the seven formerly stranded castaways met up at a dock in Hawaiian. Gilligan and the Skipper had taken a commercial flight out first so that they could get everything ready for the voyage. Ginger had flown to Hawaii after a business meeting, and the Howell's had accommodated the rest on their private jet. Now the group was reunited at the harbor, gazing on the Minnow II.

"All aboard for a three hour tour!" the Skipper called.

There were chuckles all around, only a few of them nervous. "Lovey, did we bring enough luggage?" Mr. Howell joked, and Mrs. Howell lightly swatted his arm.

"Oh, Thurston, we're not going to be shipwrecked again." She then waved a gloved hand at the pile of suitcases Gilligan was hauling up the gangplank. The stack was taller than the first mate. "But I did pack a few things, just in case."

"And we packed a life raft, and two flare guns, and a radio transmitter, and extra parts, and another raft," Gilligan rattled off, his head poking out from behind a valise.

The group laughed again, more comfortably this time. As exciting as it was to be going back, they really weren't taking any chances. Although the trip was sporadic, the Professor had been able to take a few days off, and the islanders were prepared to make a full holiday of it. However, he did still plan to be back teaching before the week was out and would rather that nothing got in the way of their return.

At last the tiny ship and its passengers were ready to set sail. Unlike their last fateful trip, the weather was fair and the voyage was enjoyable. This time, too, it was no longer a sightseeing trip taking by strangers. It was a family outing to a beloved home. The friends laughed and talked the entire way.

Now that they had coordinates for the island, it wasn't especially difficult to find, and the journey took just over three hours. The Professor was amazed yet again that they'd been within such a short distance from civilization all that time.

Just as their first voyage together, Ginger entertained them with a musical number. Everyone applauded wildly, Gilligan with such excitement that he nearly fell overboard. The Skipper hauled him in by the back of his red sweater at the last moment to everyone relief and then hearty laughter. The Howells offered glasses of champagne and toasted the trip and their fellow castaways. The Professor observed everything happily and held Mary Ann's hand.

Thankfully, no one mentioned ideas for the island during the boat ride. All seemed to have the suspicion that their cases would be better pleaded once on shore.

Suddenly it was there on the horizon - the newly charted desert isle, looking just as they remembered it. The Skipper and Gilligan brought the Minnow II smoothly and gently into the lagoon and threw down the anchor. Everyone stood for a moment, silent and mesmerized by the sight of their old home.

One of the life rafts was lowered into the lagoon, and the Skipper gave everyone a hand stepping into it. Space in the small boat filled quickly, and only the Skipper and the five passengers could fit.

"Stay here, Little Buddy," the Skipper instructed. "I'll come back for you once I have them to shore."

"No need for that, Skipper," Gilligan said happily. "I'll swim!" And with that the first mate dove into the familiar water. He frolicked and played like a fish while the others laughed and rowed to shore.

Gilligan beat them all there and stood grinning and dripping on the sand. Mary Ann pulled a blanket out of the basket she carried and wrapped it around him. "Here, Gilligan. This was for the picnic, but I think you need it more."

"Thanks, Mary Ann," he told her as he toweled off and wrung water out of his hat.

"Island, sweet island," Mr. Howell exclaimed.

"Funny how much I missed it here," Ginger remarked.

"It hasn't changed a bit," Mary Ann said, looking fondly at the jungle.

Mr. Howell cleared his throat and puffed up, ready to launch his great idea. "No, it hasn't. And it's high time it did."

"Mr. Howell," the Professor interrupted. "Why don't we wait until we've had lunch before we talk."

The millionaire considered the idea and then nodded. "I suppose it's waited this long. And I can't wait to taste whatever Mary Ann's brought."

With an unspoken understanding, the seven of them marched off toward their old campsite. Untended for the better part of two years, they found that the huts had faired rather well. Gilligan and Skipper's hut had a collapsed wall, but the others were only in need of a little more thatch and new bamboo. The communal table only needed brushed off before they could have their picnic there.

The basket was unloaded, and everyone began munching on the delicious food Mary Ann had prepared. For dessert, much to everyone's surprise and pleasure, she pulled out a banana cream pie. "It seemed only fitting," she said with a smile.

"Well now," Mr. Howell began again. "I think it's time to talk about why we're all here. What should we do with the island?"

It was silent for a beat, then voices rose up in clamorous discussion. "What's wrong with the idea of a vacation house?" the Skipper asked. "We could finally get it built and get some use out of it. This is an awfully good place for a vacation."

"Picture this," Ginger said waving her arms theatrically. "A movie studio! That way others can enjoy our tropic island paradise on the big screen!"

"I was thinking something with more profit. Real estate is always a good money maker."

"What about a monkey sanctuary? I think the gorillas would like that. Or a banana forest? Or a coconut grove?"

"Gilligan, those things are already here."

"We could open the most fabulous resort, couldn't we, Thurston!"

The arguing was beginning to get out of hand, and everyone was yelling their ideas across the table. Squeezing Roy's hand, Mary Ann spoke up above the others. "Roy and I had an idea that might combine most of those things," she said.

The others quieted down enough to at least listen. "The success of the book has given us the idea," the Professor explained. "People are genuinely amused, entertained, and informed about our time on the island." He looked around the table to each of his friends. "Why don't we offer them the taste of it?"

"What do you mean exactly, Professor?" Mr. Howell asked, not detecting much money in the scheme.

Gilligan looked confused and worried. "Are we supposed to shipwreck people?"

"No, no. It would be a completely organized tour." Roy smiled. "I'd say just over three hours."

"Say, that's an interesting idea!" the Skipper put in. "Gilligan and I could ferry folks out to the island; it would give us some solid business."

Mary Ann grinned at the Minnow II's crew. "Besides that, you'd be expert tour guides. Famous ones!"

Mr. Howell was starting to come around. "This whole enterprise is fascinating. Naturally, there would be a fee for enjoying such a primitive paradise." He rubbed his hands together gleefully, no doubt already calculating the prices he could charge.

The Professor nodded. There would of course be costs to the venture, and Mr. Howell's savvy as a businessman would be good for them. "I think we could leave our camp and the site much as they were when we lived there. Give people a chance to see its authenticity. We can still entertain the thought of a vacation home on the other side of the island for the group of us."

"Any thoughts on my idea?" a sultry voice interrupted.

"I don't think the place is ideal for a movie studio, Ginger. But if you know of any directors wanting to make a jungle movie, maybe we can agree to let there be individual projects filmed here." The Professor knew it wasn't quite what the movie star dreamed of, but he was pleased to see her nodding to the suggestion. If he knew Ginger, she was probably already going through a list of directors who might be willing to work on a jungle movie, with her as the lead.

"For a moderate expense, of course." Mrs. Howell was quick on the uptake this time, making her husband beam with pride.

The Skipper was sold. "I think it's the perfect solution!" he said, head bobbing up and down with excitement.

Mary Ann summed their proposal up nicely. "This way the island gets to stay in its natural state, much the way we remember it, and we still get to share it with others. In person along with maybe in the movies."

"And it even works as a sturdy business investment," the Professor conceded to the Howells with a grin.

"Good thinking, everyone," Mr. Howell congratulated, stressing the last word. "We should get started on this right away. We've got to get these huts repaired, and the trails cleared, and maybe get some signs put up." He rambled right on, listing everything that would need fixed or added before they could start bringing tours.

Everyone helped to clean up their meal, then the seven castaways wandered off to re-explore the island. The Howells uncovered the bamboo chairs they'd so enjoyed during their stay there and set them up for a mid afternoon nap in the shade of a palm tree. Ginger set off on a path through the jungle, intent on finding the best backdrops for the newest Ginger Grant movie. Gilligan offered to race the Skipper back to the lagoon where they could go fishing. The older man smiled at his young friend and lumbered after him.

Setting the picnic basket off to the side, Mary Ann reached for the Professor's hand. "Let's take a walk on our island."

The two of them soon found themselves at the inland waterfall, a favorite spot for the pair when they'd been living on the island and discovering their feelings for one another. They sat close together and dangled their feet in the cool, fresh water.

"I think your idea will work out beautifully," Mary Ann told her husband. "Everyone seems so excited!"

"It was you who gave me the idea," the Professor credited her, wrapping his arms comfortably around her shoulders. They were quiet a minute, listening to the sounds of their island. Being a part of civilization again was a dream come true, but here there was a peace that civilization had never found.

Mary Ann rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad the island will be staying mostly the same."

The Professor nodded absently. "Yes, it would be a waste to fully commercialize such a valuable and unique biosphere."

His wife rolled her eyes, but grinned. "Well, that," she agreed teasingly. "But that wasn't quite what I meant."

"You meant you're glad that it's staying the place of our memories," he said knowingly. Science and nature may well have been his first love, but they'd not stayed his only nor his greatest. And Roy Hinkley had spent the last several years in study of the woman who had captured his heart. He knew her well.

"That's exactly what I meant," Mary Ann agreed. "I want our baby to see the island how it was when we lived here."

"I do, too," he said. Then he heard her words again in his mind and immediately jumped into an analysis of them. It was a definitive statement, and there was nothing vaguely future tense about her wish. He peered with wide eyes at the woman in his arms. "Mary Ann?"

She was biting her bottom lip and trying to contain her smile. When she caught him looking, she straightened up in his arms and beamed. "Congratulations, Daddy," she said softly before kissing him.

Stunned and elated, he kissed her back and wrapped his arms more tightly around her. "This is the most incredible and wonderful news of my life," he whispered into her hair.

Mary Ann's smile was in her eyes. "Mine, too. Do you want to go tell the others?" she asked.

"In a little while," Roy answered. "For now I just want to be with you."

They leaned into each other, listening to the waterfall and the island sounds, grateful and content. Not for the first time, the Professor marveled at how his entire life had been redirected and shaped by that fateful three hour tour. He'd learned what was most important, gained the truest friends, and found the love of his life. Sitting here, back on their island with his beloved in his arms, he couldn't wait for the next chapter of their story to unfold.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Thanks again for reading! Please tell me what you think in a review! Also, I do have another few Professor/Mary Ann stories in the works, so look for those as they come out!


End file.
